


Put In Cement

by Sorrowcult



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Main Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Bill has to learn how to go on after Dipper Pines goes on his final adventure.





	Put In Cement

Sick. 

He was sick.

How did Bill not see it? The signs were there. The pale skin, the cough. His sudden lack of energy. 

Now, they were in a hospital room, Dipper laying weakly on a bed and the beeping of monitors surrounding him. He was barely alive, his chest was barely moving.

It's a shame that this human was the one who made his heart warm and he would be the one to take it with him when he was gone.

Mabel stood in the doorway, the 23 year old watched the two sadly. She knew her brother wouldn't make it, and even Bill couldn't save him. 

"You've got to stop this, Bill." She said as she watched him brush Dipper's brown curls back. He looked up, his golden brown eyes hard with emotion. 

"Just let me give him one last dream."

Flowers.

There were so many flowers.

Dipper looked at Bill as he smiled. "Where are we?" The demon smiled sadly at him. "A field, duh." The demon said quietly as he pressed a kiss to Dipper's temple.

A gentle wind blew, rustling their hair. Here, as Bill looked at his lover, he was healthy. His skin has a healthy glow, there was a light in his eyes. He almost fooled himself.

Almost.

As Bill twisted together a flower crown, Dipper laid with his head in his lap. He was humming a song that he began to quietly sing.

"The things you love you put into cement.. In order to keep them they have to be dead."

Bill nearly dropped the wildflowers. He felt the tears gather in his eyes. "What's the name of that song?" He asked instead, keeping his voice steady. 

He wasn't ready to lose him.

"It's called Cement by Nicole Dollanganger."

He didn't want to lose him.

"It's rather morbid but it's very.. Sad. I like it." He explained to the demon as he lifted his head for Bill to slip the purple and blue flower crown on. He laid his head back in Bill's lap and his next words stunned the demon into silence.

"You don't have to be afraid to lose me." 

"But, Dipper-"

"I'll be okay, I won't be in pain.. and this dream.. Keep this dream." Dipper offered him a weak smile as tears filled up his eyes and the words he didn't say were in his eyes.

I don't want to die, he didn't say, but I'm being strong for you.

Bill felt the tears slip down his cheeks as he nodded. 

"Fall in love again, Bill." He sobbed, covering his face with his hands as he sat up on his knees to look at the one who stole his heart.

He stole it, but he's okay with that.

"Please, I don't want this to hold you back. Keep this dream and I'll be alive. A piece of me will always be with you."

Bill said nothing for a moment before he whispered.

"I promise, Mason."

Dipper smiled and pressed a kiss to Bill's lips before whispering back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The dream cut short, suddenly filled with the sound Bill was dreading.

The flatline.

Mason Pines died October, 16, 2017. 

Cause of death: Heartache.

Years later, Bill still carried the dream with him and Dipper was right. He did still live in them. He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into a man, spilling coffee onto their shoes.

Bill went to swear at him when his breath caught in his throat. He was met with a pair of startling grey eyes, curly brown hair fell to the man's shoulders. His skin was a light tan and he had a multitude of freckles.

Neither of them said a word, seemingly shocked by the others beauty. 

Go on, Dipper's voice purred in the back of Bill's mind. Talk to him!

He got invited to coffee, the man's name was Matthew, he'd just turned 23. 

How ironic.

It took months, but they started to see each other, and Bill was actually.. Happy. At first, he was scared but then.. He realised Dipper wasn't angry with him. He wasn't angry.

"I finally worked up the courage to ask this, but.. The ring you wear around your neck? Who gave it to you?"

Bill expected himself to be angry with the question, but it felt like a weight lifting off his shoulders.

He told their story. He told Matthew all about Dipper, how they met, how they fell in love. There was no jealousy there, but instead a growing curiosity. 

That night, as Bill and Dipper laid in the wildflower fields, there was a calm quiet.

"You love him."

"Yes, but I also love you."

"You can love the both of us."

Bill smiled as the dream faded and Dipper smiled. "You can let me go now."

Bill expected himself to want to beg for him to stay but he couldn't find it in himself and he knew that Dipper knew he wouldn't be able to keep him.

So he let him go.


End file.
